1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a high electron mobility transistor and/or a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a high electron mobility transistor capable of passing a current in a forward direction and a reverse direction and/or a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In a power transformation system, the system efficiency may depend on the efficiency of a semiconductor switching device. In most cases, a power metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) or an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) has been used as a switching device, but increasing the efficiency of the switching device may be limited due to the materials used in such transistors, such as silicon.
Research for developing a high electron mobility transistor (HEMT) has been conducted. A HEMT may include semiconductor layers having different electric polarization characteristics. A semiconductor layer having a relatively high polarizability in the HEMT may induce a two-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) to move to another semiconductor layer heterojunctioned thereto. The 2DEG may be used as a channel between a drain electrode and a source electrode, and a current flowing through this channel may be controlled by applying a bias voltage to a gate electrode.
In a field effect semiconductor switching device, such as a HEMT, a potential of a drain electrode may become lower than a potential of a source electrode. In such a case, a reverse voltage may be applied to the field effect semiconductor switching device. To reduce (and/or prevent) this, a free wheeling diode may be connected in parallel to the field effect semiconductor switching device. However, in this situation, an additional process for manufacturing a separate free wheeling diode is necessary, and accordingly, the size of the field effect semiconductor switching device increases. Additionally, the manufacturing costs also increase.